Decisions We Live With
by Rose-By Any Other Username
Summary: It's the day of the testing and Stephanie McMahon isn't as prepared for it as she thought she was. Follow Stephanie as she decides how she wants to live her life. With she stay with the man who makes her happy or will she choose a whole faction of people who will embrace her as if she had always belonged? *Divergent Based*


**A/N: This is a Divergent: by Veronica Roth based story. I had a dream about this idea and decided to write a fic about it. I hope that you will as entertained reading it as I was writing it. As always, please remember to review at the bottom of the page. It lets me know that you want to read more of this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of our feet pounding along the ground filled the air as we ran alongside the train. As soon as the moment presented itself to us, we jumped onto the moving vessel. We are Dauntless after all, bravery runs in our blood.

Today the atmosphere amongst the black clothed figures was different, because today was the testing, the day where graduating students would find out where they fit into society. Most were confident that they already were where they belonged, but for me, I wasn't so sure.

Dauntless was created for people who are willing to give up everything for their faction, even their own lives. People like Paul Levesque. Everything about him screamed bravery. From his heroic actions to his bulging muscles. But he also was sweet, unlike most cold, dauntless member. That's probably what drew me to him in the first place.

I was sitting on the edge of the compartment car with one leg hanging down towards the rails and the other hugged close to my chest.

One of the figures walked over and knelt beside me, "Nervous, McMahon?'

I scoffed, "More like terrified."

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything," he said, touching my leg, focusing my attention on him.

I sighed, preparing my lie, "I'm scared the test will tell me I'm not Dauntless". The truth was that I was terrified the test would tell me that I belong in my faction.

Paul began to laugh, "You, not Dauntless. Steph, you're the bravest person I know and even if the test tells you different, you don't have to do what the results say."

I nod.

"Everything will be fine. Before you know it, the test will be over and we'll be home. And after the choosing ceremony you'll get your ass kicked by me in initiation," he smirked, shoving me.

"You wish, Levesque," I say, finally smiling.

* * *

"McMahon, Stephanie"

Finally, my name was being called to enter the testing room. Leaving the waiting area, I followed an Erudite woman down to the end of the hallway. She turned to her left and placed her hand onto the scanner on the wall. There was a slight "ding" sound before the door slid open. Inside, there was a reclined chair hooked up to a computer monitor, the walls completely covered by mirrors.

"Have a seat." The woman said.

I walked over and sat in the chair. The women then walked over to the table where the computer sat. She picked up a small vial filled with blue liquid before walking back over to me.

"Drink this."

I brought the vail up to my mouth, drinking the whole thing in one shot. Suddenly, everything disappeared and I was standing back in the waiting area. A table appeared with both a knife and a hunk of cheese sitting on it.

"Pick one," the woman's voice said, though I couldn't see her.

Because of my faction, I should have chosen the knife, but I've had my fair share of violence so I chose the cheese.

The table disappeared, leaving me with the choice I made. Behind me, I heard a slight growling noise. When I turned around to investigate, a large dog began to dash towards me. Thinking quickly, I threw the cheese off into the corner of the room, forcing the charging animal to change course.

I began to smile, feeling good about my previous decision.

"Puppy!"

To my left, a small boy stood, looking excitedly at the dog. The dog, hearing the child, began to snarl and took off in a run towards the boy. I couldn't let the poor kid get mangled, so I took off after the dog, tackling it to the ground.

The scene changed. I was now on a bus with very few people on board, all wearing blank expressions. A man sitting beside me was reading a newspaper, getting angrier as he looked at the picture displayed on the cover.

He turned to me, showing me the page, "You know this man?"

The picture of the person looked familiar, but I didn't want to anger the man more so I just shook my head.

"You're telling me, you don't know this man?!" The man screamed.

I was getting angrier as he yelled at me.

"Look! I told you I didn't know him! Back off!" I screamed back.

Before I knew it, I was back in the testing room. The Erudite woman was typing somethings into the computer before rushing over to me and shoving me towards a different door than what I had come out of.

"You're going to go straight home and tell your family that the serem made you sick," the woman said and she ushered me towards the door.

I stopped walking, "But what about my results. My results are supposed to tell me which faction to choose tomorrow at the ceremony."

"Your results were...inconclusive."

"What do you mean?" I asked worriedly.

The woman sighed, "Your results showed aptitude for Dauntless, Amity, and Abnegation. You're what they call Divergent. Very dangerous if anyone knew, that's why I changed your results to Dauntless. You must not tell anyone about your results."

She shoved me out the door and shutting it behind me.

* * *

The choosing ceremony had begun with all five factions in attendance to welcome its new members. Names were called, decisions made, and then cheers from the faction chosen. I hadn't paid attention to any it because I still had no idea where I wanted to go. I could stay with the Dauntless, the faction my parents had chosen, but that wasn't me. I wanted to go somewhere were I didn't have to be risking my life every day . I wanted to be free to do what I wanted for a change, not to protect people who don't even care anymore. I was pulled from my thoughts when a certain name was read aloud.

"Paul Levesque!"

Paul, my best friend. The only reason I would stay in Dauntless. He understood me. Made me feel like I could be who I wanted to be without ever having to worry about the world around me. I watched as he stood up from a few seats down from me and made his way up to the stage. He picked up the silver knife, cutting his palm deep enough to draw blood. He walked over the the bowl on the end of the stage, and dropped his blood onto the fiery coals.

"Dauntless!" an official announced.

The Dauntless cheered, embracing Paul back into their section. He looked up at me giving me a wink, making me smile.

A few more names were called. Then, mine.

"Stephanie McMahon"

Now or never. I stood and walked towards the stage. When I got there, I looked over the five bowls. I walked over to the bowl with round, grey rocks in it. Abnegation, the selfless faction. Next was a bowl filled with crystal clear water. Erudite, the intelligent faction. Then there was the bowl that held healthy green grass. Amity, the peaceful faction. I moved over to the bowl with shards of broken glass. Candor, the honest faction. Finally, there was the bowl filled with lit coals. Dauntless, the brave and my own faction.

I finally went to the center and picked up the knife, a decision made. I pierced my palm with the tip of the knife, moving to my bowl of choice. I made one last glance up at Paul, as I let my blood drop unto the grass below.

The Dauntless gasp as the Amity cheered.

* * *

Back at the Dauntless compound, I was packing up the rest of my possessions to move to my new faction. About half way through, my door was forced open.

"You're just going to leave then?!" yelled Paul.

"That's the plan." I retorted as I continued packing.

He came over to me and forcefully turned me around to face him. He looked like he was about to cry.

"This isn't a game Stephanie. We had a plan. We were going to stay here, go through training together, become leaders together. But I guess you didn't care."

"I didn't care?! Paul I couldn't stay here and you knew that! I watched my parents die for a faction that deemed them "unfit" to continue to be a part of it. I want to live my life to better my faction, not die before I can even start!" I yelled back.

"Then just leave!" he shouted, "We don't need people like you anyways!"

I gasped, searching his face for any form of regret. Finding none, I responded, "Fine."

Paul paced the room, running his hand through his hair. He stopped, looking me in the eyes, whispering, "I'm sorry, Steph. I'm just so frustrated that you're leaving me. I love you"

I moved closer to him, "I love you, too, but we have to move on now, for our factions."

He sighed, "So this is it, then?"

I nodded.

"Well, then," He pulled me towards him, gently pressing his lips against mine. It lasted a few seconds before he pulled away, "I didn't want you to leave before I could do that."

He walked over to my bag, picking it up and handing it to me, "I'm going to miss you like crazy, McMahon."

I took the bag, forcing myself to smile, "I'll miss you more, Levesque."

I made my way over to the door. This was it, I was really leaving this place for good. Leaving Paul. I couldn't make myself turn around one last time to look at him because I knew if I did, I wouldn't want to leave. I had to do this, for me. So I walked threw the door, leaving my old life behind and entering my new one. A life I had chosen for myself.


End file.
